Transformation of a Kitten
by Larien5
Summary: Virginia Weasley is sorted into Slytherin and in her 6th year decides to stand up for herself and create someone new. People find out what the sorting hat saw in her when it sorted her into Slytherin.
1. Change is good

"Virginia Weasley," as her name was called Ginny slowly walked to the front. Glancing quickly up at McGonagall she slowly picked up the old hat- setting it on her head. _'Please put me in Gryffindor...'_ she thought to herself. _'Hmmm...well you could do well in Gryffindor, but I think you'd be better off in SLYTHERIN!'_ this last word was shouted out for the whole school to hear. Slightly shocked Ginny took the hat off. Her brothers were looking at her in silent shock while the Slytherins, for once, couldn't find anything to say. As Ginny slowly made her way to the Slytherin table the only thought running through her mind was, _'Why me? Why Slytherin?'_

* * *

Ginny stormed through the corridors, her bright red hair flowing out behind her as she made her way to the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin girls had finally gone too far and Ginny wasn't about to let them get away with this one. Before she had let it pass without a fuss for the others out numbered her 5 to 1. This time she was going to make them understand the meaning of revenge!  
  
Throughout the years at Hogwarts Virginia Weasley was an oddball. The only of the Weasley family to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor, Ginny didn't really belong with anyone, especially after the whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal. No one understood why she was placed in Slytherin only that the hat saw something in her and now after all these years everyone else would find out what that secret was!  
  
As she stepped through the entrance to her common room their ruckus laughter reached her ears. Reaching for her wand she slowed to a menacing stroll and plastered an evil sneer on her face. When she was in view of her victims she leaned slightly against the wall, twirling her wand in her fingers.  
  
"So, which one of you bitches do I have to thank for my little mishap earlier?" The girls turned to sneer at the little red haired weasel but stopped short with amused looks on their ugly faces. Not sure what to say to this red faced little girl, as they thought of her, they waited for their leader to take control.  
  
Finally Pansy decided to grace Ginny with an 'explanation' for the horrible things that had befallen her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Weasel herself, come to pout to us again about some stupid hallucination. You know you should really go get that checked out by Madam Pomfrey."  
  
The rest of the girls had snapped out of it when Pansy spoke up and were now snickering behind her back. Gin slowly strolled forward until she was an inch from Pansy's face, in a deadly whisper she spoke, "When I get through with you, for what you've put me through these last 6 years, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Virginia Weasley." With that she spun on her heals and walked up to her room closing the door slowly behind her.

* * *

_'I need something new...I want to stop being little Ginny Weasley.'_ Ginny thought as she sat on her bed the next morning. After a moment of thought she put a silencing charm on her bed with the curtains drawn and created a mirror to look at herself in.  
  
First of all the hair had to go, it screamed Weasley at the top of it's lungs to anyone who saw her. She slowly took out her wand and changed the color to a deep blood red. Then thinking fast she grew it out to her waist being sick of her shoulder length hair that'd been that way forever.  
  
Examining herself she was horrified with her clothes, all perfect and innocent. She took one of her older shirts that was getting a little to small for her and cut it so it showed her flat stomach, also lengthening the neck line so it showed the top of her full breast. Then she grabbed her skirt and shortened it just enough to tease the boys a little.  
  
Looking at her outfit she grinned to herself, this was going to be fun. Finishing up her make-up, changing it from the nice pinks and blues to a dark silver/grey eye shadow, thick black eye liner and a dark red lipstick to match her hair she studied her final appearance in the mirror before going down to breakfast, deciding to leave her robe behind and see what people thought of the new her.  
  
Before entering the Great Hall Ginny thought to herself, _'I wonder what they'll think...I hope someone accepts me!'_ Slowly she entered the hall not knowing what to expect. When no one seemed to notice her she walked with her head held high to the Slytherin table, heels clicking on the cement floor.  
  
As she walked she could feel people turning to look at her and heard the whispers, "Is that Ginny?" She smiled to herself as she heard a boy comment, "Wow, she looks great, who is she?"  
  
Sitting down at the Slytherin table she waited for the food to appear. Pansy and her friends were glaring at her while the guys were looking at her curiously unsure of how to react.  
  
As Gin looked to the other end of the table she saw Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise and Pansy. He finally looked up and spotted Gin, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.  
  
The food appeared soon and she started eating slowly, not wanting to mess up her makeup. Finishing her meal quickly she was about to leave when she felt someone behind her. Turning around she looked up into the angry face of her brother, Ron and saw the rest of the Dream Team scurrying to back him up.  
  
"What the hell did you do to yourself? Look at you, your hair! And what on earth do you think you're wearing?! Go change right now or I'm owling mom!"  
  
She silently watched him fume at her but at his momentary stop for breath and in the best drawl she could manage she cut in, "Don't you like my new look Weasley?" Ron starred at his sister in disbelief. "What did you just say?!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Gin casually replied, "Deaf are we? I said I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I'm not a little girl and for goodness sake I can take care of myself. If you and your groupies could get out of my way I was just leaving."  
  
With that she brushed by the stunned crowd and exited the Great Hall with her hips swaying.  
  
Grey eyes watched her leave with an interested glint shining in their depths. Who was this new creature and what fun might it ensure?  
  
Finally annoyed with Pansy pestering him Draco stood and left the dining hall roaming the halls and pondering which step he should take first. Not paying full attention to his surroundings he was quite surprised when turning a corner and a body blocked his way.  
  
"Watch where you're going ass hole!" an irritated voice barked at him before he could get his own retort out. Looking up he saw red hair and sharp brown eyes glaring at him. Chuckling softly to himself he brushed himself off and smirked, "Nice performance in the great hall but you can't play the part forever you know."  
  
"What makes you think I was playing? Can't I just be sick of being treated like a nobody?" Eyes glistening with a hidden scheme Draco pondered for a second on the idea before grinning back, "I have an idea that'd make everyone look at you different, if you're interested...?"  
  
Gin starred at him in awe and horror, "I will not be one of your sluts Draco Malfoy no matter how much I want...no need this change!" Wide eyed even at the thought of it Draco finally doubled over in laughter.  
  
Completely taken off guard by her accusation he almost fell to the floor while clutching his stomach. Ginny watched in shock, _'Draco's laughing? I didn't know he knew how to smile let alone laugh!'_  
  
Finally composing himself enough to get out a coherent phrase Draco rasped out, "What's gotten into your head?! I was just going to say we could 'date' and stir some things up!"  
  
The picture of Virginia Weasley prancing around like Blaise or Pansy pulled Draco back into a fit of mirth. Realizing her mistake Ginny blushed a deep pink, only worsening it by realizing what he had offered.  
  
"Why would you want to do a thing like that?! I mean you despise my whole family and now you're trying to help me? What's the catch?!"  
  
Straightening Draco glanced down at her, "Well, first off I do despise the Weasley's because they're Gryffindors and it's a family tradition to despise them. But there has never been a Slytherin Weasley before so that changes things a little. Second because Pansy and Blaise are starting to bore me and I want a new challenge. This fits perfectly with your plans seeing as you want to 'change' and I can help you with that while also getting what I want."  
  
Seeing the apprehensive look cross Ginny's face Draco reiterated, "This would in no way include sex or even kissing unless we decide otherwise." Silently Gin appraised herself at her good luck, who better to help than Draco Malfoy himself!  
  
Pansy would die of shame knowing that Draco was sick of her and chose a 'Weasley' in her place. Grinning Gin smiled evilly up at Draco, "Uh...Ok. We start tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
Watching Gin walk away to her classes Draco raised an appraising eyebrow; this was going to be interesting! 


	2. Unwanted Guests

The next morning the new couple walked into the Great Hall hand in hand and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. Jaws dropped all over the room as brains tried to comprehend sight in front of them. Even some teachers looked on in awe at the two students grinning at each other while whispering unnamed secrets between each other.  
  
Sitting down Gin looked up only to be met with a shocked, yet furious, stare from none other than Pansy and Blaise. Slowly they made their way towards Draco and her trying to keep their wavering composure.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing sharing the same air with this filthy Weasley?!" Pansy questioned in an infuriated calm on the brink of breaking. With a forced smile Draco glanced up at the two whores in front of him, "If you hadn't noticed we were having a nice conversation until the two of you decided to interrupt. If you wouldn't mind leaving us to our..." he trailed off and let out a soft curse of agitation as he noticed the red head weaving towards them through the tables with brown and black following close behind.  
  
Glaring up at her brother as he stopped in front of her, Gin took Draco's hand, "Let's go Draco, it seems as if we can't even have our food without disturbance."  
  
As they stood to leave Ron grabbed her by the arm whirling her around and out of Draco's grasp. "You will not be going anywhere with that bastard son of a bitch!" Ron breathed heatedly, barely coming out in a whisper.  
  
Eyes flashing with uncontrolled anger at his show of indecency Gin yanked her arm from his grasped while the rest of the hall heard a resounding slap as the result of the other. Taken back by his sister's unexpected reaction Ron stumbled back a step while Draco took his place beside Gin once again with a smug grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson yet Weasley? Never again touch what's mine, do you understand?" eyes turned from amused to cold at this last statement while his arm wove itself around Ginny's waist.  
  
With one last look around the hall, daring anyone else to intervene, they left the hall as it broke out in surprised whispers once again.  
  
As the doors closed behind them Draco turned to Gin, "That was bloody amazing! I can't believe you actually slapped him. You're an amazing actress by the way." Shaking her head to clear out the thoughts running rampage just below the surface Ginny looked up into clear grey eyes.  
  
'I slapped my brother...but why? For saying something awful about Draco's mother, I don't even care about Draco in the beginning let alone his family!'  
  
Still a little uncertain Gin cleared her face of emotions and smirked up at him, "Of course, you didn't think I'd go in there without knowing what I was doing did you?"  
  
Looking up into Draco's face she noticed a strange look that hadn't been there before. Just as it was there it was gone in a flash and Draco smiled, "I have a plan, but we'd have to be to class a few minutes early." Grinning he pulled Ginny down towards the dungeons, as their next class was potions.  
  
Closing the door behind them he walked straight up to her and slowly caressed her long locks. "You don't mind getting your pretty hair messed up do you?" Startled brown looked up into intense grey moments before the door opened once again.  
  
As the first students arrived, the first sight they saw was a wide eyed Ginny with her hair quite out of place and a startled Draco in a very similar predicament.  
  
Realization hit Draco as he looked down at her lips, still pretty and pink with lipstick neatly in place, 'Pansy and Blaise will never believe this with her lipstick still intact.'  
  
Slowly bending down to whisper in her ear he asked huskily, "Just one for display purposes? The Slytherin girls will know better than to believe this little charade." Eyes dropping to his lips, Gin looked uncertainly again into his eyes.  
  
After looking at the door and seeing the skeptical stares of Pansy and Blaise, Ginny slid her hand through Draco's fine white hair and brought his head down to hers.  
  
Lightning ran through her veins as their lips met. A feeling of innovation built up inside of Gin as the kiss grew deeper. Slowly opening her mouth in a gasp Draco took advantage and explored her mouth further.  
  
Grinning at her obvious surprise Draco made it even deeper, running his hands along the curves of her body as his mouth devoured the sweet innocence of her whole.  
  
A disapproving clearance of a throat brought them both back to reality as they turned to face an amused Snape. "Class is starting now if you two would please take your seats."  
  
Slowly Draco slid his arm around Gin leading her towards a pair of seats in the back of the room. Grinning at the looks students gave as they passed he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking their seats.  
  
"Now that we're all seated, our assignment today is to prepare a wolfsbane potion..." Snape trailed off into the directions of the project. Slipping off into the world of her mind Ginny pondered on the thoughts and feelings running through her body.  
  
'This is a charade, a game to help me get back at Pansy that's all. But if that's all why do I feel the need to touch him? Are kisses supposed to feel that way?  
  
Colin wasn't like that...there was no shiver up the spine with him, no urge to explore or a thrill of adventure.  
  
But Draco...he's just so... different, exciting......wait a second! He's Malfoy for goodness sake! The evil git who torments my whole family!  
  
But...my family doesn't accept me anymore. I'm a Slytherin remember...and after that little display in the Great hall I don't think they'll even acknowledge me as kin anymore...but Draco's still here...arg! I have to stop thinking like this it's going to drive me insane and it was just a little kiss!'  
  
A gentle shaking brought her out of her disorderly thoughts. Looking up her eyes focused on grey orbs looking down at her curiously and slightly concerned. Smiling reassuringly, Gin returned her attention to the class.  
  
Staring at the blood red locks cascading down her back Draco thought in wonder, 'What is this feeling? No other girl has made me lose control like that before. Mmm...she has great legs though...and her hair looks so good like that...' Draco's thoughts ran off in this direction until he caught himself. Rebuking himself for thinking of such things about a Weasley, if his father found out he would die of shame.

* * *

Classes swept by, days to weeks and soon it had been almost a month. Heading out toward dinner Draco grinned as he passed the dream team. Raising an eyebrow he murmured, "...pathetic gryfs..." silently as he passed. Ron glared at Draco as he passed them, backed up by the little 'boy who doesn't know when to die' and his mudblood girlfriend.  
  
Soon Draco rounded a corner and spotted a red head across the way. Quickening his pace Draco soon found himself behind her. Slowly pulling her hair out of the way he laid light kisses along the ridge of her neck.  
  
Grinning into her neckline as a shiver ran up her spine he whispered into her ear, "Miss me? Let's put on a show for your brother and his little clique, they're heading this way."  
  
Turning in his hold a wicked grin split her lips. 'Wow she looks good...' the unbidden thought came to his brain a moment before their lips locked as one. A jolt ran through Draco as Ginny slipped her tongue between his lips, exploring the unknown terrain.  
  
Pushing her up against the wall Draco lifted her so she rested against his hips. Feeling the growing bulge against her Ginny pulled back grinning, slowly trailing kisses down his jaw line while shifting her weight against him.  
  
An unwanted moan escaped his throat and he ground his hips against her in an effort to satisfy his growing need. Desire escalated throughout her body as it grew moist between her throbbing legs.  
  
Hands moving without thought, they traveled beneath Ginny's shirt and found hard nubs, slowly rubbing them with his thumb enticing a throaty groan from the red head pressed against him only increasing his motions.  
  
Before either could finish their escapade Draco was pulled from Ginny, and thrown against the adjacent wall. Falling to the floor with a loud thump Ginny looked up in shock and disappointment to find her brother beating the shit out of her 'boyfriend'.  
  
Shock replaced by rage, Ginny found her wand in her hand and a jinx flowing from her lips before she could even realize what had happened. Gliding across the floor to her stunned brother, who was throwing up dozens of cockroaches, and a bloody Draco, Ginny bent down to examine the damage her brother had inflicted.

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open to see chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. "Where am I?" Draco managed to slur out of his cracked lips. Grinning down at his helpless form Ginny replied, "Well, after my git of a brother beat the bloody shit out of you I jinxed him and brought you up to the hospital wing. You've been here for about 3 hours now."  
  
Eyes growing big as memories returned to him Draco thought back to the reason her brother had attacked him. Feeling himself grow hard yet again Draco tore his thoughts from the recent events and looked back up at this girl who put him through so much torment.  
  
As if reading his mind Ginny found herself smirking down at him. Still not quite sure what had come over her down in the main hall, could have been the atmosphere or just a sudden urge that came over her, but Ginny found herself once again encouraged into action. Sliding her hands down his chest she leaned forward until they were mere inches apart.  
  
Breathe coming out in short gasps Draco laid there motionless, a trance enveloping him as this demon in an angel's form slowly made his body turn to fire at her touch. The soft touch of her breath against his lips sent his mind reeling with lust, her fingers barely touching his skin felt like butterflies.  
  
Finally unable to control himself any longer he pulled her head the remainder of the distance and pressed her lips to his. A light pressure on his lips bid him to open and he complied without complaint. Rubbing her back softly, tracing small circles that made her breath catch in her throat he slowed the pace to a pleasant tenderness.  
  
A slight cough made both freeze in their actions. Unaware of their audience both looked up into the blue eyes of Jana Locksley, one of Ginny's few friends. Blushing slightly Jana turned and looked at the wall, "Umm...I just came up cause...a..." Ginny grinned at her friend and tackled her onto an adjacent bed. "That was for interrupting me!" Grinning mischievously, Ginny winked at Draco before pulling her friend out of the room.  
  
"So, what's up?" Jana grinned at her best friend before answering, "So it's true eh? It's been the talk of the school that Malfoy hooked up with the Weaslette and I couldn't believe it until I saw it for myself! I can't believe so much has changed in just a few months!"  
  
Eyes wide with disbelief and slight annoyance Gin almost yelled, "That's it?! You interrupted my perfectly good snog session just to make sure we were dating!"  
  
Jana's face turned red as she clutched at her side trying to hold in the laughter welling up inside. Finally, afraid her sides were going to burst; Jana fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
Glaring down at her Ginny turned her back on her friend. "Oh come on, you can't really be mad at me for that!" Jana managed out between squeals of mirth. Unable to keep the glare on her face, Ginny grinned down at her friend.  
  
Jana had been the only one who didn't extricate Ginny from the start. Being of similar background Jana and Gin had become friends in no time, both needing someone when so many turned their back.

* * *

Time moved as if in slow motion the time Draco was in the hospital wing. Ginny couldn't remember ever getting that many strange looks in the corridors, both curious and furious stares accompanied her down the halls.  
  
Heading down to the Great hall for dinner once again, Ginny felt slightly uneasy walking the halls alone. It's not as if she wasn't used to walking alone, yet with all the ruckus going around caused by none other than Draco and herself it was not a pleasant experience to find oneself alone.  
  
With the massive doors in sight Ginny felt herself relaxing. One more step and...hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away down a hall. A hand covered her mouth just as a scream tried to escape, forcing it back down her throat. Kicking and scratching at her captives Ginny didn't realize when entering a room and suddenly felt herself hitting the cold stone of the floor.  
  
Jumping up to meet her captives Ginny found herself staring into the angry eyes of none other than Pansy and Blaise. Glaring back fiercely Ginny growled under her breath, "If you two whores don't move out of my way this instant you will be extremely sorry!"  
  
Grinning wickedly between each other the two girls descended upon Ginny with a vengeance. Slamming her up against the wall before she could catch her breath they clawed at her face and hair. Anger boiling inside of her, Ginny slammed her body against the two hurtling them back into the other wall. Unknown strength mounted inside her as she stalked towards her victims. Eyes wide with fright the girls cowered beneath her. Pansy stared wide eyed at Ginny, "You...you're...you're eyes!!"  
  
As the last word left her lips Ginny's fists rained punches against them. When she finally pulled herself away they were not much more than a bloody mess on the floor. Grinning maniacally Ginny turned from them to return to her rooms, food forgotten. _'They finally got what they deserve! Never again will they pick on me...ever...'_ Ginny's thoughts ran off into nothingness as her mind went blank.

* * *

Walking into the common room with a slight limp Draco's eyes locked on a small form sitting on a couch near the fire. Surprised to see her still up Draco sauntered over to Ginny's form and slid down into the seat next to hers. Glancing at her face it seemed paler than normal with her eyes lost in an unknown world. Slightly jarring her out of her thoughts he whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the little present earlier, what do you think of finishing it here?"  
  
Unreadable brown eyes turned to meet lust filled grey. _'Am I not the one who should be unreadable? What is she doing to me?!'_ the thought passed through Draco's head but was soon drowned out by need and desire for contact.  
  
Watching her eyes Draco lost track of time and suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Ginny had moved closer to him. Settling herself lightly on his lap she raked her eyes over his body. "Not that bad I guess..."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at this remark and grinned back up at her, "Well, if the kitten hasn't finally grown a backbone. I'll show you 'not bad'." With that Draco spun her around into his arms and tramped up the stairs, earning a surprised squeak from the bundle in his arms.  
  
Landing softly on Draco's bed Gin looked up and found herself falling into deep pools of grey. Without realizing her hands had flown to his shirt, skillfully undoing the buttons holding it together. Slightly amused at her obvious knowledge Draco leaned down to nuzzle her neck softly, trailing soft kisses up to her full lips.  
  
Finally finished with his shirt Ginny stared at his lean physique leisurely running her hands down it. Grinning up into Draco's shocked wide eyes as her hands ran low and undid his pants, massaging what lay underneath.  
  
A groan left Draco's lips as he felt her hands surround his manhood, letting her fingers play where they shouldn't. Hands on her shirt pulling it aside and exposing her soft flesh beneath him he looked down in fascination at her body.  
  
A hand pulling him down to meet her lips brought him back to reality and he smirked as their lips met. Slowly he slipped her lace bra off and let his hands rub against her breast. Arching her back into him she breathed out his name into his ruffled white hair, encouraging his actions.  
  
One hand still on her breast the other trailed down to the line of her pants slowly pushing them down off her hips. Finding enticing warmth at his touch he let his fingers wander, softly stroking tender flesh. A shiver ran up her spine as his fingers entered her and a gasp of pleasure detached itself from her trembling lips. Bringing his attention back up to her now hard nubs he lowered his head down gently nipping and sucking, welcoming the sweet sounds that resonated from her throat.  
  
Lifting his head he looked in her eyes to find pleasure and pleading. "Draco...please I want you in me..." Ginny breathed before rubbing her hips against his again. His body took control as his last thoughts of resistance fled his lust filled mind.  
  
Slowly easing into her he looked up into her dark brown orbs, pushing hard she let out a cry moments before his lips devoured hers in a kiss. Swallowing her pain he slowly pushed in all the way before pulling back out. Slow and steady but soon gaining speed, Ginny moved her hips in time with Draco's as if their bodies were one.  
  
Screaming his name at the climax both fell on the sweat soaked sheets, a tangle of arms and legs. Draco's head rested on her breast as his breath came in short gasps. Sliding out of her he moved his head to a pillow, her head finding its place on his chest. _'Has it only been a month?'_ Draco's thoughts swarmed in on him as his head slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
Ginny's eyes slid closed slowly making her way into sleep. _'Amazing...it feels so right.'_ the unwelcome thoughts came, but a new voice spoke in her mind before it drifted off, _'No, you have taken him now, it is time to break him and train him to do your bidding. You shall be powerful Virginia, very powerful...' _


	3. Christmas Break & New Lessons Begin

Lying in bed the next morning Ginny recalled the events of the night before. _'Amazing how motives can change, this isn't even a game anymore. I can't believe it and my brother's going to kill me, but I actually fell for Draco Malfoy!' _

Slowly pondering the consequences of this realization, a new voice reached out of the recesses of her mind, _'The prat will only get in your way Virginia...this is your time, use him to gain more power and in the end you will rule over those pathetic humans who harassed you!' _

Slightly shocked at this unknown resistance Gin slowly responded, _'Who...who are you?'_

'_Now that's an interesting question...hmm...who am I? Well, let us just call me your conscience for now. I see potential in you and you're letting it slip through your grasp so I decided to speak up about it.'_

'_Really? Potential...in what?'_

'_Power! You could be greater than Dumbledore or even Morgana LeFay!'_

Gasping slightly at the very idea of it, Ginny lay there in awe. _'Greater than Morgana...me?'_

'_Yes...I'll leave you to think about that. The Prat is finally waking up; do not tell him of this...'_

With that the voice disappeared into a crevice of her awareness. Yawning Draco sat up stretching. Glancing down at the red head beneath him Draco smiled. "So you finally decided to grace me with your presence hmm..." Ginny mumbled out smiling back up at him. For the moment her earlier conversation was lost as she drowned in his beautiful grey eyes.

'_Mmm...he looks great when he smiles!'_

* * *

Time passed swiftly and Christmas was soon upon them. Rather than brave home Ginny decided to spend Christmas break at Hogwarts. The sad day came when Draco left for the Malfoy Manor, leaving Ginny all alone.

Days dragged on, Draco's letters were Ginny's only sense of time as the break slowly went by. Then, the day before Christmas a presence returned to her mind.

'_Hello again, have you thought about my offer?'_

'_Oh...hello, you startled me. I'm actually not sure still...I'm quite happy as I am at the moment and...'_

'_Don't be ridicules, that stupid boy has muddled your thoughts! What do you say to a week of experimentation? If you still don't want it at the end of the week I'll leave you and that fool alone forever. Does that sound agreeable?' _

Pondering over this interesting offer for only moments Ginny soon agreed, for a week could do no harm, right?

For the next week Ginny had 'sessions' with the voice in her mind. To anyone passing she looked deep in meditation, which in reality was true. The voice soothed her mind and recounted the history of mighty wizards and witches over the years.

Soon the history lessons were over and 'lessons' began. Ginny became engrossed in them, learning all she could. Her attitude changed slowly as break wore on and few who saw her stayed around to see what she wanted.

Ginny became confident, to say it simply. She strutted around school as if she owned the place and was usually found outside on the edges of the Forbidden Forest. There if you were quiet enough, you could see her sitting with eyes shut; her lips moving ever so slowly, memorizing different curses or enchantments. Sometimes, unknown to herself, she floated mere inches off the ground but then the spell was cast she was lowered yet again.

* * *

Christmas break ended and the students returned to Hogwarts, Draco ran off the train and down to the common room, slowing down when he saw Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace. Something seemed different about her, her aura had changed seemingly tainted in some fashion.

Ignoring his senses, Draco slowly encircled her in his arms and whispered into her ear, "Miss me?" Ginny turned around in his embrace and glanced up into those grey pools she had missed so much over break, but to her surprise no emotion came. She didn't feel anything as she looked up at him, as if something was blocking her hearts wishes. Smiling softly to hide her surprise, Ginny whispered back alluringly, "You have no idea, what do you say to a little welcome back gift?" With that Ginny slid her hand into his and lead him up to her room.


End file.
